In recent time, with the rising interest in stereoscopic imaging services, apparatuses for providing such stereoscopic images are under development. Methods of displaying such stereoscopic images may include a stereoscopic scheme, a volumetric scheme, a holographic scheme and the like.
A basic principle of the stereoscopic scheme is to separately provides images, which are arranged orthogonal to each other, to user's right and left eyes, and generate a stereoscopic image by combining the images provided to the respective right and left eyes in a brain. Here, the orthogonally-arranged images may become a left view image and a right view image. When the left view image and the right view image are viewed by the left eye and the right eye, respectively, through either polarization glasses or a display device, the user may recognize a stereoscopic image effect.
However, the related art digital broadcasting is provided based on two-dimensional (2D) images. Therefore, in order to effectively implement a stereoscopic imaging service in digital broadcasting, a method of effectively checking and processing a stereoscopic image signal may be taken into account.